Of Pasts and Auras
by teacupcococake
Summary: Whilst traveling through Unova, Ash is called forth by the legendary Pokemon to save the earth once more. He will have to create the strongest team possible. Watch out as Cilan and Iris find out about his past! Chapters 12 plus by Pokegirl16!
1. Chapter 1

**Um… This is my first Pokemon fan storey so it may lack details. I'm not a big fan of the Unova storey line but this takes place during that journey. Sorry if I spell any names wrong!**

**Of Pasts and Auras Chapter 1:**

"Man, I'm so tired."

"You are such a kid Ash!" Iris complained.

"Now now, we are almost at the Pokemon centre so stop it!"

"Uhhhrrrr! Fine!" Iris turned back to Ash.

"ahhhhhhhhh! Cilan! He's asleep!" Cilan turned to look at Ash. Ash was currently slouched on the nearest tree fast asleep.

"Well let's take a break then!"

…

"The trees aura is funny!" Mew cried!

"Oh not again! This is getting old!" Lucario replied.

"No, its worse than before .Go get every one. Now! Oh and don't forget Sir Aron!"

"Yes. Right away." Lucario said as he scampered off.

…

"Shhh!"

"Yeah, sorry Cilan. I'll go get some apples…."

"Um… actually could you help me with Ash. We should get his bag of him."

"mmm. Suppose your right."

Cilan stepped towards Ash and bent down. He took the younger boy in his arms and slid him away from the tree.

"Iris could you get his bag for me please." Cilan whispered.

Iris bent forwards and reached for Ash's bag. She took the bags strappes of his shoulder and swung it into her own back. Cilan propped ash back up on the tree. Luckly ash was a heavy sleeper.

"Ow! His bags so heavy. What's he got in it?"

Cilan looked puzzled. "Why don't we see?"

"Yeah that's a good idea!"

Iris took the bag of her back a put it onto a near by tree trunk. She took the zip pull and slid it round the heavy object.

**Iris Pov**

I looked into the bag. Nothing interesting. Water, sleeping bag, a box…. Hang on a box!

"What's this?" I asked as I took the medium sized box out of the bag.

"Oh what a spiceful turn of events! What has Ash been hiding in this delightful little box."

I turned the box round in my hands There were little drawings or painting even of what looked like pokemon. I had never seen any of them before though. There was tins little pink one and then a little fox like black and red one. Weird.

"Hmmm. Lets open it!"

"Well," Cilan paused for a moment, "Ok then."

I turned the little box round the right way and prised of the lid.

We gasped. It was a treasure trove of objects in there.

There was a red handkerchief, a knife and fork, a fishing lure shaped like a girl (I would have to question that later), half a contest ribbon, a news clipping of a blue haired girl, a diary (I'll have to read that), a photo of a two young boys (By the looks of it Ash and a brown haired kid about the same age), six whole sets of badges (WOW) and news clipping containing ranks from major battle competition.

"Wow!" We breathed.

"Mmmm." We turned and looked at Ash. He was waking up.

"Guys what are you doing?" Ash asked in still a state of sleep.

"Oh we were just looking through your box of stuff." I explained.

"What?" He shoot up.

Cilan took over from me. "You have quite a collection of stuff now don't you."

Ash groaned. "Now I'll have to explain it to you."

"Oh yes you will!2 I said curious of his past!

"Ok, then but only when we get to the pokemon centre."


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again! Thanks for the comments! As for the pokemon images we will get to that later. :D**

**Chapter 2:**

**Ash's Pov**

The walk to the pokemon centre seemed like it took forever. It didn't help that none of us were talking. The silence only broke when we got to our rooms.

"Explain. Now!" Iris shouted. I flinched violently.

"Now Iris we don't have to shout." Cilan said calmly.

"No, we do. He's been keeping stuff from us Cilan."

Cilan walked over to me and looked me in the eyes. "Ok then let us talk about the things in the box."

* * *

Mew, Mewtwo, Ho-oh, Celebi, Lugia, Latias, Regice, Registeel, Regirock, Regigigas, Jirachi,

Deoxys, Arceus, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Lucario, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Darkrai, Manaphy, Shaymin, Victini, Zekrom, Reshiram, Zoroark, Zorua, not forgetting Sir Aaron were sat discussing the issues ahead of them.

"We need the chosen one." Arceus stated.

"You mean Ash?" Multiple voices rung out.

"You know him?"

Mew: "He fixed the tree!"

Manaphy : "He helped get me home."

Victini: "He took me to the sea!"

Mewtwo: "He taught me what was right."

Lucario: "He helped me to understand what happened to my master."

Zorua: "He helped me find mother."

"Wow! Ok so he's helped us a lot. Do you think he will mind doing it again?"

* * *

**Ash's Pov**

"Um, well. Right well I travelled round other regions before I came to Unova. And these are all reminders of the people I travelled with."

"Oh, I never knew. Sorry Ash for you know, shouting." Iris said quietly.

"Oh that's fine guys. Really I mean it." I laughed. I had to add the end bit when I saw the looks on there faces.

_And so Ash spent the evening telling them about how he travelled through the regions with his friends. But he was shore to miss out certain details. But what details were they?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Thanks for all the comments! Hmm, some of you guessed right but it was pretty obvious. I know some of the pokemon are missing but these are all the ones I've seen and know about so I'll stick with them!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Ash's Pov**

Phew! It took all evening to tell them about my friends and my travels. I left out the bits with legendary pokemon though. And also all my pokemon as I didn't want to boast.

"So thats it then." I said.

"Wow, thats quite a fruitful story Ash!" Cilan said. I never could work out how he managed to come up with all those descriptions.

"Yeah, I always thought you were some starter kid." Said Iris.

"Oi!" I am 14!" I replied.

"Oh, I never knew that I thought you were younger. That means you're the same age as me Ash." I found what Iris said quite offensive.

We arrived at the reception desk to pick up my pokemon.

_'This is an emergency update!'_

The TVs all around us flashed. Every body stopped what they were doing.

_'This is a code Red for Ash Ketchum of pallet town. Please contact Cynthia asap!'_

Crap.

**Iris's Pov**

We all turned to Ash. He had a look of terror and of annoyance showing on his face.

"Ash wh-"

"Don't ask Iris!" He snapped back at me. "Sorry we just need to call Cynthia! Now!" He said as he dragged me and Cilan behind the desk of the reception.

"Nurse Joy please let us call Cynthia." Ash asked.

"Do you have a pass? Nurse Joy asked back.

Ash took a wallet out of his pocket and showed it to Nurse Joy. She looked shocked.

"Certainly sir. Come this way."

* * *

The phone rung.

"That must be Ash." Cynthia said to Sir Aaron.

She switched on the screen. She saw Ash and two other people.

"Hiya Cynthia! Aaron is that you?" Said Ash.

"Hi ash good to see you and yes that is Sir Aaron. Who are you with and where?"

"This is Iris and Cilan. I'm traveling with them. Oh and I'm in Unova."

"Hi! I'm Cynthia." She said to Cilan and Iris

Iris and Cilan looked shocked.

"Ash you never told us you knew the Cynthia! And any way what's going on?" Iris shouted.

" I'll explain later guys." Ash turned back to the screen. "Sir Aaron is Mew with you?"

"Um.. yes why?" he replied uncertain of what Ash was thinking.

"Could it transport us all to the tree?"

"Yes!"

And then there was a brilliant flash of white and they had all disappeared.

* * *

**Cilan's Pov**

There was this white flash and then another blinding light. When I could see again, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was a huge tree and loads of pokemon. Also there was Iris, Ash, Cynthia and Sir Aaron? I think that was his name.

"Ash?" I said.

He looked apologetic. And then went through his story again but with ALL the details.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Yeah. Sorry for not telling you."

"No,no its fine really." Iris said quickly looking at Sir Aaron. "But why is he still alive?"

"Oh, good point. Aaron?" Ash turned to Sir Aaron.

"Oh, well me and Lucario never really died. We were just trapped in an Aura dimension. An aura dimension is where aura users regenerate their power. So when we had regained our aura we simply left the dimension."

"Cool!" Ash said grinning like a kid in a candy shop.

"Huh?" Was all Iris replies followed by a "I see." From Cilan.

** Ash's Pov**

I wonder what the threat is this time. Mmm might as well ask.

"So what's the threat?" I asked.

"Team Shadow Clone." Cynthia replied a serious look crossed her face, "Team Rocket, has recruited lots members from Team Plasma and Galactic plus Magma, and not forgetting Hunter J."

"What? Oh no. No no no!" I started shouting.

"ASH!" Every one shouted at me.

"Oh, sorry." I said quietly. "Can I get changed now?"

Cilan and Iris gave me funny looks but I just grabbed by bag and went into the bushes.

** Cilan's Pov**

What did Ash mean? Get changed? Who knows. Ill find out in a minute any way.

But as soon as I thought that Ash stepped out of the bushes.

Me and Iris let out a gasp. Ash was dressed in a navy blue shirt which was tucked into his navy blue trousers. Over the shirt he had a sleeveless jacket witch was black; it was loaded with tools and useful objects. He wore a black belt that had a small side bag onto it. He also wore black commando boots.

"Right lets get to business then."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the comments. I know my tense isn't perfect but I write to relive stress so its not going to be good. Sorry!**

** Chapter 5:**

Ash closed his eyes. A small blue light formed around his body making a small barrier from reality. As soon as it appeared it was gone; it left a slight blue in the air. The plants around them blew in the wind.

"Ash what did you just do?" Asked Iris but her question was answered when pokemon started to gather all around them.

It was Sir Aaron who broke the magical sensation. He moved forward towards the oddest looking pokemon they had ever seen; it was white with a gold hoop around its stomach. Ash followed Sir Aaron. The pokemon had now gathered all around them in a tight circle each and were looking towards Ash with happiness. Cilan and Iris were still staring directly at Ash and not understanding his sudden outfit change or the blue light that had surrounded him.

They knelt down on one knee in front of the main pokemon.

Sir Aaron had now started talking: "Arceus, Lord we have arrived safely."

The pokemon, the now called Arceus jestered for them to stand up.

"Ash! How are you?" Arceus asked.

"I'm good. Do you know where Pikachu is?"

The pokemon thought for a second. "He'll be with mew."

Ash looked relived. "Ok, I'll let him play! So what have you guys been up to." Ash started chatting with all the pokemon.

Iris was just about to interrupt him when Cynthia put her hand on her shoulder.

"Let them talk. Its been a long time since they've seen each other. And they all share a special bond."

"What do you mean bond?" Inquired Cilan who was still looking at Ash who was now being chased buy a little red and black fox like pokemon.

"He can sense pokemon's feelings and can practically know what they're saying."

"That's cool!" Shouted Iris, which got every bodys attention to look at her. She was pointing up at the sky (well high in the air by the tree). Every one saw what she was looking at. It was Pikachu who was riding on a small pinks pokemon who was currently flipping and floating through the air.

"Hey! Pikachu, Mew! Ash shouted up to them.

Mew looked down and saw them

_'ASH!'_ The pokemon shouted back and made a speedy dive towards the young trainer, who in no time was on the floor with the two pokemon on top of him.

_'I missed you!'_ Mew said (Well used telepathy)

"Missed you to Mew" Ash laughed. "Oh, do you have enough energy to transport a team for me?"

_'Yep any thing for you Ash!' _Mew quickly replied.

"Cool! Right I need , Brock, Tracey, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Paul and Trip." Ash smiling.

"The ultimate team!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"The ultimate team!" Ash said grinning.

A strong blue light surrounded the small floating pokemon. The wind picked up and swirled around the group , brining leaves swirling around them.

_ 'Ash, I need you to locate them for me.' _Mew said, her voice stiff with concentration.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Ash sat down and closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply and a blue light swiftly surrounded him. His brow frowned in concentration and soon turned into a look of pain.

He lets out a gasp and flopped back backwards eyes flickering closed as he did.

"Ash!" Cilan called in concern, running towards him. "Are you ok? Iris come…Iris?"

Iris was staring in wonder at mew. The floating creature was now producing a white light over the strong blue one.

Sir Aaron was the one to break the moment. Again. "We will explain everything when the others are here. Oh and we forgot to say I told Mew to bring Professor Oak as well."

"Oh, that's good. I almost forgot about him." Ash said sitting up. He was still panting but was looking ok.

"Ash, that was very well done. Even I would struggle with that." Sir Aaron complimented.

"Thanks!" Ash said scratching the back of his head. "It wasn't that good though." Ash said trying not to look boastful The young trainer stood up with the help of Cilan.

"Mmm? Ash?" Iris mumbled.

"Iris? You ok."

"Yeah but look over there." Iris stared past Ash and through the legendary pokemon. He turned around and grinned. Just behind the pokemon silver silhouettes were starting to take form. They glimmered and shone against the outline of the tree.

"There here." Ash said, the grin returning to his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Some on said that I missed out a best friend. Who?**

** Also I looked at the reviews and to the person who was annoyed with my grammar its *Coughs/hacks* think not thought. Your mixing tenses. **

** Chapter 7:**

** Ash Pov:**

We slowly walked through the pokemon to where my friends were coming through.

I hadn't seen a lot of them for so long!

**Normal Pov:**

The group of trainers walked through the pokemon towards the wavering silver people. The silver was slowly starting to fade and you could start to make out who was who. A loud popping noise came from Mew and another flash of brilliant white light. The light slowly vanished and they were shocked by what they saw. Nine people were standing, or sitting in some of their cases, where the silver lights had been.

"Mew!" Ash said worriedly as he caught the small pokemon who was slowly falling.

_'I'm ok, just used up a lot of energy.'_ Mew said smiling softly. Ash nodded in understanding and put Mew down to where Manaphy and Victini were stood.

"Right, Arceus you will have to explain everything in detail." Ash said to Arceus. "Aaron and Cynthia could you get me some troops. No aura users though. The use of other auras might mess up the pokemon's not to mention mine."

"Got it, come on Aaron." Cynthia said. "Oh, and you have quite a lot of explaining to do." She added looking over to his friends who were all staring in shock.

"Yeah, suppose I have." He laughed awkwardly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Um… well... Ahh!" Ash was soon knocked over by a red blur.

"Ash! I missed you so much!" The red blur soon turned into a girl with bright orangey red hair.

Ash blushed violently.

"Um… Misty could you get off me now?" Ash said blushing even more.

Misty looked at how her and ash were lying. Misty was sat right on top of ash while she held his wrists firmly onto the ground restricting his movement. She blushed and swiftly move of him and pulled him up and into a hug.

"Good to see you again Misty!" Ash said so that only you could hear.

"You to." Misty replied. They pulled out of the hug.

He turned to face all of his friends. "You have been summed to the tree of beginning by the aura guardians because of the current state of emergency."

"It's nice to be back here." Said may and max in sync.

"Whats the tree of beginning?" Questioned Dawn.

"State of Emergency?" Brock said.

"Pff." Trip said.

"You should really lighten up." Said Paul.

"Pikachu, do the honors would you?" Ash said half sighing half evilly grinning.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

"Pikaaachuuuu!" Pikachu shouted as he let of a thunder shielded himself and the other pokemon so the bolt only hit his chatting friends.

"eeeekkkk!" was there initial reply.

"Right now that I've got your attention: For you that don't know, the Tree of beginning is actually a living organism made up of crystal.. It has a connection with a Mew that lives within it, and it is home to many kinds of ancient Pokémon thought to be extinct. It also has a complex antibody system that takes the form of Fossil Pokémon that attack humans and machines within it, as well as guardians in the form of the legendary golems."

"Wow Ash how do you know so much?" Asked Dawn.

"Let me explain." Said Brock before Ash could respond. "Ash, May, Max and me came here once to save the tree. That was when Lucario died. We also found out about Sir Aaron. And while we are on that subject why is he still alive?"

"Oh, I know that one!" Iris said jumping about. "He was trapped in a aura dimension."

"Yep that's right. Any way, the tree is in danger again and this time it will affect the whole world. Team Rocket has joined members from teams plasma, Galatic and Magma. They also have Hunter J. The new team is Team Shadowclone"

His friends looked shocked.

"Ashy Boy we need to know all the info. And also who are all these people?"

"Yeah." Agreed Misty.

"Um well... This is Professor Oak, Gary, Misty, Tracey, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan and Trip." Ash said introducing every one in turn.

"Hang on. What does this have to do with me?" Trip asked. "I was busy."

Ash walked up to him.

"We need a team. We meaning the world. We need the ultimate team. No one else can help. I need people I know and trust. If even one of you doesn't want to the this the damage to the world will be so destructive it won't exist. Thats why." Ash told him.

Every one looked shocked.

"Ok, but why are YOU here?" Asked Paul.

"Its my job." Ash replied simply. He took the same card he showed at nurse Joy and threw I so Paul caught it. Paul's eyes went wide.

"So you're a… And the..."

Ash just nodded.

There was another bright light and Cynthia and Sir Aaron were back. They also has about fifty troops all dressed in black.

"Good, your back. Ok listen up. Were doing a sweep of the area followed by a scan to see what team Shadow clone are up to. We will split into teams. Let me just brief my friends and then we will go."

**This was getting serious.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another reason the chapters aren't very long is that I'm still in secondary school. And I've got so much HOMEWORK! :(**

** Chapter 9:**

"My men are going to check the area and see what information they can find. They will report back once they are done. While that's going on we can all catch up." Ash reported back to his friends.

He turned round to face his men. "You can go now. Form the double Z formation. Be a look out for bugs."

"Yes Sir." The men shouted and split off into groups to each go down a different entrance.

Ash again turned back to his friends. Their faces were plastered with shock once again.

"Just who are you Ash Ketchum?" Asked trip with discomfort twisted into his tone.

"I'm Ash Ketchum of pallet town chosen one and the most powerful aura user of all time." Ash laughed grinning his face off.

Every one fell down…MANGA STYLE…..

**Sorry its short! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!:**

_"I'm Ash Ketchum of pallet town, the chosen one and the most powerful aura user of all time." Ash said grinning his face off._

_ Every one fell down…MANGA STYLE….._

* * *

"WHAT?" every one shouted as soon as they had recovered from their (MANGA STYLE) fall.

Ash just laughed as he sheepishly scratched his head. "Well…. Its true!" Ash noticed Trips face.

"Really? What proof do you have?" Trip smirked.

"Just ask them!" Ash pointed at all the legendary pokemon who had currently fallen asleep.

**TIME SKIP – 1 HOUR- AFTER LOTS OF EXPLAINING**

"So where are all these pokemon every one says that you have caught?"

"Yeah I don't see any pokeballs on you." Said max.

"Oh well_ that's_ easy to explain!" Ash told them like it was obvious.

"So…." They all urged him on.

"Oh! There in here." He jested to his small side bag.

"How the hell do they all fit in that?" Gary questioned.

"Oh. I expanded the aura field inside the space of the bag so I could hold all my stuff. It was easy really."

"Easy? Ash that must use considerable energy each day!" Prof. Oak scolded him.

"Not really. Its just like lifting a heavy bow up the stairs once a day. So its ok. And then telepathy is even less energy." Ash plainly stated.

"My boy. Well done!" The prof hugged Ash proudly.

"Arrrk…Errrrk..." Oak stopped hugging him and allowed him to catch his breath.

"So… Show us all your pokemon!" Iris said jumping in Ash's face.

"aaaar!... Yeah ok. Come on out guys!" Ash shouted loudly.

Once again a small blue light formed around ash and his bag. Slowly the bag opned and loads of pokeballs flew out and opned forming lots of different types of pokemon.

"Meet the gang!"


	11. Chapter 11

I**f ANY one who I know (Jasmine, Dana, Siana) is reading this I WILL KILL THEM! :D**

**CHAPTER 11:**

Lines of red light danced in front of the reunited friends as Ash called out his pokemon.

Ash ignored all of is friends questions for a while as his Pokemon began to smother him due to joy of seeing him again!

Ash was laughing his head of while clearly ignoring any comments of him being childish or that he was still such a kid.

"Hey don't call Ash a kid!" Misty shouted in Iris face.

"Well his is one!" Iris shouted back.

There foreheads were now toughing as their intense glares tore each other apart with fury.

"PIKA…" Pikachu was now getting charged up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The two girls shouted at the small mouse pokemon but it was all in vain. They were swiftly electrocuted.

The boys and the two hysterical girls just laughed at the pair who shared similar characteristics.

They all stopped when they heard footsteps approaching them.

In walked, well limped one of the 'men' Ash had sent out earlier.

"Chris? What happened?" Ash called out worriedly as he ran over to the man who looked like hell.

"Team Shadow Clone…" He coughed horsely. "They surrounded us. Sorry Sir."

"Its not your fault!" He looked over at the legendary Pokemon. "Help Chris. Look for others. Take Prof Oak. Lucario, Pikachu come with me. Kanto team and Orange Island guard the East side. Joto the West.

Hoen take the South. Sinnoh and Unova take every one to the North. Wait for further orders. Do not let any one follow me! Mew please stay and keep the tree in check."

Ash ordered. All the Pokemon nodded. His friends just looked astonished…..

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12: First chapter by Pokegil16

**Ahhhh! Sorry for the massive delay! **

**From now on Pokegirl16 will be writing the chapters! All credit to her!**

**I don't own Pokemon :(**

I breifed my friends on what to do but they still looked confused.

"Alright guys, how about you just do what I say when we get there."

The Ultimate Team and I would go find the head of the operations and take them down.

"Alright!" everyone agreed.

"Ok guys. We have to very quiet so we can find the leader and take him out!"

"You mean kill him!" shouted Misty.

"No! Of course not. We'll have to make him surrender."

"Oh ok!"

"Ready to go Ultimate Team?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouts.

So I lead them out of the tree and show them the battle field.

"This is where my troops and the pokemon are fighting."

Next I lead them over to the woods.

"What are we doing her Ashy boy?" Gary asked.

"I have a feeling the hideout's this way. I saw troops coming from over here."

I hold a finger to my lips telling them to be quiet.

**About half an hour later...**

"Hey! I see something ahead of us!"

"Shhh! We have to be quiet."

I look over and see the building. I motion them forward and we crouch in the bushes.

"Alright Pikachu, go shock the guards." I turn to my friends "And the we'll sneak in."

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**New Chapter! :)**

"Alright Pikachu, go shock the guards." I turn to my friends "And then we'll sneak in."

The plan sounded simple and easy but, it wasn't.

"Go Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumped out of the bushes and shocked the guards. But then more came out and grabbed him with rubber gloves.

"No! Let him go!"

I started running out of the bushes but a hand grabbed me.

"Don't Ash! Stay strong. We need you for this mission. You can't get taken away either."

I stared at her eyes. She looked like she would cry just thinking about me being taken away.

"Misty i-"

"Hey Ash! Run!"

Iris grabbed my arm and started pulling us away from the guards. When we were far away she let go.

"That was close!" Iris exclaimed.

"But what about Pikachu?"

"Don't you have other Pokemon?"

"Yeah but I'm worried about Pikachu. He'd expect me to break in and save him."

"Listen. We need a new plan for getting in. Any ideas?"

For a while we just sat there.

"I got it!" I shouted.

"What's your plan?" Misty asked.

"Just follow me and watch."

We traveled back to the Base. That when I started my plan.

First I took out the cameras. Then I knocked out the guards. Finally, I opened the door and looked inside. It looked almost completly empty. No one, not a single guard, was around.

I then motion them to follow me. We silently walked down the hall to the last room. Inside we found guard uniforms.

"Let's put these on so no one will recognize us."

**Some time later**...

We walked out of the room and found a bunch of guards staring at us.

"Who are you?" One big guard asked.

"Um, us, we're new here. We were just hired."

"What? We didn't hear anything about new recruits."

"Well, um, we-"

"He meant we came back from combat. Now we're guards." Misty said thankfully.

"Hm..." He stared at us for a while then walked away with his friends.

"That was close too." Iris sighed.

"Ok so what's next, Ash?"

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy!_**

_"Ok so what's next, Ash?"_

"We should go find Pikachu."

"Well where woud he be?" Misty asked

"I saw a room that we passed by. I saw some Pokemon in there." said Brock.

"Yeah! I saw it too!" shouted Max, "Down that hall!" he pointed towards a long hallway we had passed by.

"Alright then. Let's go." I took the lead and guided everyone down the hall.

I stopped hesitantly in front of the door. I opened it and peeked in. There I saw Pikachu trapped in a cage.

"Pika!" he called out to me.

I opened the door and walked in. There was no one in there, which was odd. And everything was so quiet. It was kinda spooky.

"Pika!" Pikachu called out again.

"Huh?" I said to no one in particular.

The door slammed shut and I heard it lock. I could also hear my friends calling for me. I turned around and I was face to face with the 3 guards from before.

"Well well well. So we have an imposter on our hands" said the big one.

"What were you trying to do in here? Trying to steal our Pikachu?" said the one to the right.

"He's not your Pikachu! He's mine!" I shouted.

"Wait a second, you're the brat that shocked those gaurds with that Pikachu!"

I realized I was trapped and I had to do something. I ran over to Pikachu and opened his cage.

"Pikachu! Thunderb-!"

One of the guards grabbed me.

"We're not letting you get away!"

"Wait look at him! He's with them!"

"Yeah. In fact, I think he's helping them lead."

This was a dangerous situtation. My cover was blown. And I had no way out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long ^_^ hope you enjoy!**

"Let's take him to the boss."

"Well, what about his friends over there?" He pointed over to my friends.

"No. Leave them alone." I shouted struggling to get free.

"Throw them in jail. And grab that Pikachu over there." He started dragging me away.

"Run!" I shouted motioning toward the way out.

Pikachu dashed out the door before the other two guards could grab him. And my friends followed him. Hopefully they were getting help.

Meanwhile for me, I was being dragged upstairs to their boss. There was nothing I could do but wait until I would meet him. Maybe he wouldn't be too hard to reason with.

"C'mon! We have t get help!" Yelled Misty.

"Slow down. It's like you're running to save your life!" Shouted May.

"I'm running to save Ash's life."

"What do you mean?"

"If their boss is half as bad as them then Ash is going need some help! Let's go!"

"Hey boss," He knocked against the door."Boss! Hey we got some one here you might want to see."

"Who?!" He shouted.

"Um, that Ash Ketchup kid."

"Ketchum! It's Ketchum!" I shouted, correcting him.

"Whatever! Just shut up kid!"

"Alright quit yelling and bring him in!"

They opened the door to a very dark room. In there was a few chairs, a desk, and one big chair facing the opposite wall. I assumed that their Boss was sitting there.

They sat me down in a chair facing the desk. Then one of them shut the door. I heard a click. That was my last chance of escape.

"So. Ash,"

The big chair slowly began to turn around.

My eyes were still adjusting to the dark.

Now the chair was facing me.

I could see his face clearly

"Remember me?"

I gasped.

"Dad?!"


End file.
